


All For A Case

by JemsFormUnderPressure



Series: The Children Aren't Just the Future - They Save It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But that's not too important, College | University Student Michael (Supernatural), Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Lawrence Kansas (Supernatural), Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls, Protective Dean Winchester, Season 11, Werewolves, a singular fuck, kinda because of timeline reasons, light fluff, mentioned gore, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemsFormUnderPressure/pseuds/JemsFormUnderPressure
Summary: Thanks to a string of werewolf attacks, Sam and Dean get an unexpected call from a kid they met over ten years ago. It's not long before Michael's number is saved in Dean's phone and Dean gains a soft spot for the boy once more.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael & Dean Winchester, Not the angel Michael
Series: The Children Aren't Just the Future - They Save It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025625
Kudos: 3





	All For A Case

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an AU after that finale. While this AU isn't a fix-it YET, it is a part of a fix-it AU series that I will be working on for a little while at least. Be prepared for more Michael and other people you probably forgot existed lol! I hope you enjoy this!

The first time it happened, Sam and Dean were silently eating breakfast in the bunker and Dean’s phone rang. Dean frowned at the unknown number as he picked up the phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Dean Winchester? My name is Michael Finch.” Dean sent Sam a look and quickly put the phone on speaker.

“...This is. Do we know each other?”

“You probably don’t remember me, but we met a little over ten years ago in Wisconsin. Shtriga.” Dean blew out a deep breath. Sam frowned and mouthed ‘Michael?’ at Dean, to which Dean nodded but quickly motioned for him to be quiet.

“Damn, yeah I remember. God, feels like a lifetime ago.” Dean mused, earning a small laugh from Michael. “But I doubt you called to remind me how old I am. What’s up?”

“Lawrence, Kansas. Three victims have supposedly been attacked by a wild animal and their hearts are missing.” Unintentionally in sync, Sam and Dean shared a look and leaned closer to the phone. “Definitely not human, but definitely not just a wild animal. Werewolf probably, right?”

Dean frowned. “Yeah. How’d you know that werewolves-”

“After you killed the Shtriga, I did my own research. Because I was young I didn’t actually find out any accurate information, but when I was in high school there were some things that pushed me to do some digging again.”

“You aren’t doing anything stupid are you? Are you in Lawrence?”

“I go college here but I’m not hunting the werewolf if that’s what you really mean.” The two of them could practically hear Michael roll his eyes through the phone.

“Still got a mouth on ya, I see.” Dean grumbled and Sam hid a laugh. “And good. I’ll talk to Sammy and get back to you. This number good?”

“Yeah. Thanks Dean.”

“Yeah, no promises. And how’d you get this number anyway?”

“I know a guy who used to know a guy.”

“Smart kid.” Dean mumbled to himself. “I’ll be in touch. Stay out of trouble.” And with that, Dean hung up. Sam raised an eyebrow before sighing and shovelling the rest of his pancake in his mouth. “Research?” Sam nodded as he moved his plate to the sink. Dean saved Michael’s number in his phone.

Two nights and three calls to Michael later, Dean was driving through Kansas to help with a werewolf problem. Dean’s phone started to ring and he turned down the radio with a sigh. The name Michael shone on the screen. “Get it for me Sammy.” Sam raised an eyebrow before grabbing the phone and answering the call.

“H-hi?”

“Michael, right? It’s Sam Winchester.”

“Oh, uh, hey Sam. Are you guys on the road right now?” Michael’s voice cracked through the phone.

“Yeah, we are.” There was a slight pause on the other end.

“Thank God. I wanted to update you guys… U-Um, there was another attack tonight.” Sam could hear how badly Michael’s voice shook and frowned.

“Tonight? Did this just happen?” Michael hummed an affirmative and Sam sighed. “So how many are there now? Five?”

“Seven.”

Sam practically jolted at the news with a curse and Dean glanced over with a frown before taking the phone from him. “Michael, what’d you tell him?”

“There’s seven victims now.” Dean gritted his teeth pressed a little harder on the gas.

“Fuck. Weren’t there four yesterday? How did they get three kills?”

“I was with friends - we were going home after dinner. Drinks. A couple of my friends were attacked a-and another hunter from nearby had just got there and shot it, but it didn’t do enough and now he’s- he’s gone too. I-I think the werewolf got away. We weren’t even out for that long!”

“Shit. Damn it! Are you safe? Were you hurt? Where are you now?”

Michael let out a shaky sigh. “Home. In my dorm. I heard the screams and gunshot… the police got there and asked me questions that I couldn’t answer so they let me go home.” Michael stopped talking as Dean heard another voice in the background. There was a little bit of shuffling and Dean could tell Michael had put down the phone. “...Yeah… are… ask them.” There was another short pause before Michael’s voice became clear again. “Um, when do you think you’ll get here? Can we meet tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there in less than two hours.” Dean waited as Michael relayed the second part to the other person before speaking again. “You never finished answering my questions, Kid. Are you safe and were you hurt?”

“Yes and no.”

“Good. Who’s with you?”

“He’s a friend.” Dean bit back any audible disbelief.

“Right. Well, we’ll see you in less than twelve hours. Don’t you dare leave your dorm. Stay safe, Michael.” And with that, Dean hung up and tossed his phone back to Sam. “Two friends and a hunter got killed by the thing. He’s a little shaken up but he’s safe.”   
They made it into Lawrence around 1 a.m. and once they got closer to Michael’s university Dean started to look for a vacant motel. He soon found one, pulled into the parking lot, and woke up a bleary Sam before going in and getting themselves a room for three days. They brought in a couple bags to their room and promptly fell asleep until around six. Michael called them again just before eight as Sam and Dean were loading silver bullets into some guns. Dean picked up the call. “Hey kid.”

“Hey, if it’s not too early for you, I was thinking we could all meet at The Roost.”

“That works. I expect a full low down as to what’s happening when we get there. You wanna meet now?”

“I was thinking it.”

“We’ll meet you there then.”

“Bye Dean.”

“See ya Kid.” Michael hung up and Dean turned to Sam who raised his eyebrow. “He asked to meet someplace called The Roost.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. Now. Come on.” Ten minutes later Sam and Dean were getting out of the impala and walking into the college restaurant. Almost immediately they heard a ‘holy shit’ from their left and they turned to see a twenty-something man staring at them with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, you two haven’t aged at all!”

“Shit, Michael?!” Dean asked incredulously and Sam failed to keep a smile down.

“He kinda looks like you.” Sam said with a small laugh as they headed over to the table Michael was at. “So what’s going on? I didn’t think there had been any attacks on campus?” Michael grimaced.

“There wasn’t until last night. He had been, er, hunting a few neighborhoods over. We have a curfew in place, but, well, we’re college students, what do you expect?”

“You were breaking curfew last night?” Dean tested and Michael winced.

“We decided to go off campus for dinner and got back late.” Dean narrowed his eyes and Michael’s gaze fluttered around the room. “... By a few hours.”

Sam drew in a deep breath. “Why do you think the werewolf moved?”

“The hunter.” Michael firmly answered. “The hunter seemed to know that he’d be here. When he arrived-...”

“You were there? I thought you doubled back to the scene. You saw everything then?” Dean pressed and Michael glanced away.

“We were just going back to our dorm - there were four of us. And then there were two and then the hunter came and we got away.” Michael said, his voice wavering.

Dean frowned. “You got away? But the police questioned you. How’d they know you were there if you got away? And who’s ‘we’?” Michael sighed but Sam noticed his cheeks turn just a bit pink at being called out.

“We - my friend and I - ran into the nearest building and the police got there pretty soon afterwards. The werewolf must’ve ran off while we were hiding because the police didn’t exactly apprehend anyone. I wasn’t exactly watching the werewolf kill my-... I don’t know much else.” Dean motioned for him to both quiet down and temper his sass and Michael pursed his lips. “I watched my friends get… I’m allowed to-to - be emotional.”

“Of course you are,” Sam quickly agreed. “We weren’t offended. We just want to make sure this doesn’t get out to the guy working the register.” He mildly joked to ease the rising tension. Michael glanced to the person standing behind the counter for a second before looking back at the brothers with a heavy sigh. “Thank you. Now, do you think we could talk to your other friend? The one you got away with?”

Michael shook his head. “No.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to him. “No? Try again.”

“No, I mean- he’s gone. I told you about the family friend? He left this morning? Besides, he wouldn’t be able to tell anything I can’t. We were with each other the entire time.”

“Well at least this time you’re cooperating with us right off the bat.” Dean grumbled out as Michael half-heartedly smirked at him.

“Was that supposed to be sarcasm?” Dean looked like he was about to retort but Sam placed a hand on his arm and all Dean did was purse his lips. “I’ll get you two food and drinks - I was the one that asked you here.” Michael said as he stood up.

“You don’t have to.” Sam protested which only earned a roll of Michael’s eyes.

“I’m doing it so you better pick what you want quick or I’ll choose the worst food they got.” Sam sighed but Dean huffed out a laugh.

“I like this kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might feel like it ends rather abruptly - either for ending it without finishing the case or because it's short and there isn't much development. I kinda did that on purpose. I wanted to follow the plot purely through their phone calls and I guess the stuff immediate after it and admittedly I wasn't sure how to wrap up the hunt nicely in that format. But also, since this is only the first work in a series I'm working on, I do plan to build on Michael's character and personality and I do plan to have him interact with the Winchesters in person far more down the line. For now, this is just the set up for the tone of the series.  
> I hoped you all liked it! I have plans to update the series soon, so if you're interested please bookmark or subscribe!


End file.
